Historically, multi-channel audio formats were developed for cinema applications. However, in recent years multi-channel audio, such as Dolby Digital and DTS has become prevalent in home theater systems. Typical formats include 4.0, 5.1 and more recently, 7.1. For instance, the 5.1 Dolby Digital format comprises two front speakers, two rear speakers, one center speaker and one low frequency effects (LFE) speaker (e.g., a sub-woofer). This provides a surround sound experience to the listener.
While multi-channel audio provides an improved listener experience, multi-channel audio streams require significantly more decoding resources than conventional stereo streams. This is because the information content of the multi-channel streams is much more than stereo streams. The additional decoding resources undesirably increase hardware requirements and cost.
Thus, there is a need for a decoder for use with multi-channel audio streams that can decode such streams while avoiding the hardware cost of conventional multi-channel audio decoders. The present invention provides such a solution.